The Princess and her pets
by jokergirl2001
Summary: Sixteen year old Lucy Heartfilia stumbles upon an odd trio of cats, never knowing that by taking them in she'll be taking in weirder cats in the future.
1. I

Itachi was sure he died after poking Sasuke in the forehead, his illness had finally gotten to him in his last moments.

But then why did he open his eyes again? Where was he? And why did the forest seem bigger?

"Zetsu? Kisame?" he questioned frowning in confusion as he tried looking around.

Only the two mentioned could be responsible for the reason he was still alive, but the only thing he found was two black cats sleeping. He ignored the two cats deciding to get to the bottom of everything. When he tried walking, he tripped and fell on his face.

Perhaps he should be glad that the others weren't here with him. They'd never let him live it down.

"Who's there?" he heard a feminine voice ask.

His eyes narrowed as the footsteps came closer.

"Kitties?" the girl questioned.

Itachi's ear twitched as he turned to look at the newcomer, a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. The girl was wearing weird clothing, but even so it was obvious to Itachi that she was from nobility. What was more attention drawing was the two gold keys the girl had in her hands, the keys seemed to be emitting a weird aura.

Similar to chakra, yet so very different.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you," the girl assured crouching down to his current height, she hesitantly made a move to pet him, and Itachi allowed her to do so preparing to attack should the girl do something wrong.

Instead he found himself purring at her touch, his eyes widening in surprise before he figured out that somehow he was turned into a cat.

_'How?' _he wondered as the girl picked him and the other two cats up.

"You three must be hungry, I'm surprised you even survived in this huge forest," the girl noted.

* * *

As Itachi stood on the girl's, Lucy he discovered her name was, bed. He concluded a few things.

One, he wasn't anywhere near any hidden villages.

Two, Lucy truly was from nobility. A princess of sorts from what he's gathered.

Three, he truly was a cat.

Four, the only thing he could do was use his Sharingan.

But that didn't matter, for now he had to wake up the two slumbering cats and see if they had the answer. Itachi was no fool, he knew that the other two cats being there with him couldn't be a mere coincidence.

So without wasting anytime he bounded over to the two, slowly but surely getting used to his paws, he tapped one of them on their nose repeatedly.

"Five more minutes..."

The voice sounded so familiar that it made Itachi freeze, "Shisui?" he questioned in disbelief.

Slowly, the black cat's eyes went open to reveal a very familiar pair of Mangekyou Sharingan, "Itachi?!"

"You should be dead..." Itachi muttered trying to make sense of things, "Just like me."

"Wait, you died?" Shisui asked, "And why are you a cat?!"

"You are a feline too."

Shisui blinked, slowly bringing his left paw up to inspect. "I'm a cat?" He murmured, before his eyes widened. "I'm a cat!"

Itachi sighed as Shisui began pacing around in a panicked manner, before finally losing his balance and falling face first.

The next thirty minutes had been dedicated to explaining what happened after Shisui's death and the recent events.

Shisui took the news better than Itachi thought he would. Trust Shisui to hear that his clan was massacred by his best friend and yet still be calm headed.

"So this Lucy found us? Maybe she knows what's going on?" Shisui wondered.

"Hn, she didn't seem to be deceiving me, but perhaps she's a good actress."

"We should wake this guy up then," Shisui suggested, motioning to the other sleeping cat.

Nodding, Itachi began slapping the other cat with his paw.

He didn't wake up.

"Odd," Shisui commented as he joined in, instead of slapping he started poking the cat's nose.

* * *

Lucy sat cross legged on her bed, staring intently at two of her three cats, they stared at her intensely as well.

Although all three cats were black Lucy spotted the differences easily. The sleeping one had fluffy fur. One of the two that were awake had spikier hair and moved more slowly while the other's hair wasn't spiky and his movements were calculated. (?, Shisui and Itachi respectively.)

"How did you three even get here?" Lucy questioned, it was odd and suspicious that three cats managed to get so close to her house without any supplies. Her family property was very large after all.

"Meow," the spiky haired one meowed in answer.

Lucy didn't see anything suspicious about the three cats, hesitantly she placed her hand on the cat who rubbed his head on her hand. She giggled slightly at the ticklish feeling the spiky fur provided, "It looks like you three don't belong to anyone," she noted, absently scratching the cat's head, "I wonder if papa would let me keep you...it gets lonely in here."

"Meow."

"Even if he doesn't let me keep you, I'm planning to run away soon anyways."

"Meow?"

"But is it a good idea to travel with cats?"

"Meow."

"Hmm, it does look like you three managed to survive for awhile in the forest."

"Meow."

"You keep answering me as if you can understand, you know that?" Lucy smiled at the cat who peered up curiously at her, "Well, finders keepers. The three of you are my responsibility now. So what should I name you three?" Lucy pondered.

"...meow."

"Ah, I know!" Lucy grinned, "You'll be Spiky, and he'll be Noir, the sleeping one can be Fluffy!"

"Lucy-sama?" a knock on the door made Lucy jump in surprise.

"Yes?"

"Lunch time."

Lucy sighed in relief, "I'll bring you three some milk, just stay here okay?"

* * *

"She seems nice," Shisui smiled once the door closed.

"Hn, her body language didn't suggest any lies." Itachi agreed, heading back to the other cat.

"It'd be nice if she could understand us though," Shisui sighed, following Itachi.

"I know you're awake." Itachi informed the 'sleeping' cat.

"..since when?" a more sheepish sounding voice asked as the cat opened one eye only.

"You were awake the whole time Lucy was here, right?" Shisui cheekily asked.

"Correct," the cat stood up, albeit a bit clumsily.

"Who are you?" Itachi wasn't one to beat around the bush after all.

"I'm Obito Uchiha!" the cat grinned at them.

"Haven't heard of you before." Shisui bluntly said.

"Hehe, see, I died during the Third Ninja War," Obito explained.

"This is odd though," the two turned to look at a frowning Itachi, "We all died in different time periods."

"Now that you mention it, I guess you're right," Obito thoughtfully said, "Maybe this is a jutsu of sorts?" he offered.

"Perhaps," Itachi agreed.

"Is there even such a jutsu? I mean I know about the Edo-tensei, but not about someone actually coming back to life as a cat. And even then there's no way someone could have find any of my DNA to revive me." Shisui gave his own input.

"Or that girl really has the answer?" Obito suggested.

"Maybe." Shisui agreed.

* * *

Obito was confused, one moment he was taking Rin's hand as she led him to the afterlife and then everything went black. And now he's stuck as a cat with two others who he was indirectly responsible for killing.

Talk about majorly feeling guilty.

He couldn't let them know who he really was, lest he lose their trust, so he had no choice but to use his true identity.

_'It's been a long time since I called myself Obito...' _He noted to himself, absently licking his paw.

"Why do you have one eye closed?" Shisui suddenly asked.

Obito froze, how was he going to answer that? Would Itachi figure him out? No, that's not possible. He just had to play it cool, "I gave it to my best friend so I can look at the future through his eyes."

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing up memories," Shisui apologized.

"Who was he?" Itachi asked.

Obito's smile twitched a bit, "He was Bakashi, better known as Kakashi Hatake."

"No way, you were the one who gave Kakashi-san his Sharingan?" Shisui was shocked.

"Yep~! Why?" Obito played oblivious.

"Kakashi-san is one of the strongest ninjas from the Leaf!" Shisui excitedly informed him.

"Is that so? And he said whatever Jounin gift I gave him would be useless," Obito let out an arrogant 'hmph.'

The three's attention then turned to the door hearing footsteps approaching. On cue the door went open.

Obito sucked in a deep breath, _'Her eyes!' _his mind screamed as he stared at Lucy's eyes that reminded him of Rin's.

"Oh? You're awake Fluffy!" Lucy grinned.

"Fluffy?" Obito asked with a sweat drop.

"That's you. I'm Spiky." Shisui informed.

"Noir." Itachi supplied.

Lucy had two bottles of milk in her hands, "You guys will have to share, okay?" she asked with an apologetic smile as she closed the door.

* * *

"There you go," Lucy poured the second bottle of milk in a red bowl.

She frowned in confusion when the three kittens didn't make a move to even sniff the liquid, weren't cats supposed to like milk?

"Is something wrong?" she asked despite knowing they couldn't answer her.

Noir blinked owlishly at her before stepping forward and gave a small lick at the milk.

Three tense seconds later Noir began licking up the milk at a more moderate pace.

Soon enough Fluffy and Spiky went to the other bowl and began doing the same.

Although a bit confused at their behavior Lucy was pleased to note that she was doing a good job with her pets.

Perhaps she should get some collars for them.

Shaking her head of those thoughts she walked over to her nightstand and grabbed her two gold keys. Cancer and Aquarius.

She fondly brushed them before holding her hand out while grasping Cancer's key not noticing her trio of kittens looking at her curiously.

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! Cancer!"

"Meow!" she faintly heard one of the cats jump in surprise as Cancer appeared.

"What kind of hairstyle would you like today? -ebi" Cancer asked, not even glancing nor asking about the kittens.

Lucy smiled at her spirit, "I need you to trim Fluffy, Noir and Spiky's fur for me."

Cancer took it as his cue to look at the three kittens, he could immediately guess which one was which.

But he couldn't help but feel that there was something odd about those kittens. They had more magical power than Lucy, but it didn't really feel like magic.

"May I ask where you found them? -ebi"

Lucy tilted her head at him in confusion, "In the forest."

_'Suspicious -ebi, I will have to tell Aquarius...'_

Cancer held his pair of scissors firmly preparing to trim all three's hair in a quick flash before pausing.

Why did the three kittens seem on edge?

"Is something wrong Cancer?" Lucy questioned.

Cancer shook his head before quickly dashing to the other side of the room, his speed fast enough for him to instantly trim their fur in the blink of an eye.

"Done -ebi" he informed.

Lucy looked at her three kittens with a grin, their fur was practically shining, "Nice work Cancer!"

"I'll take my leave then -ebi" Cancer informed, disappearing in a flash of gold light.

He had to inform Aquarius as soon as possible after all. In the meantime he hoped those kittens were really just kittens with a lot of magic instead of what he was suspecting.

Lucy felt like shivering at the intense look she was getting from her three kittens.

"E-eh, that was my friend Cancer..." she awkwardly informed them, wondering what was wrong with her spirit.

If possible their look intensified.

"What?" she asked them.

"Meow."

Lucy was even more confused, this was the first time she wished she could understand cat.

The three kittens shared a glance before Noir stepped forward walking towards her.

Lucy looked on curiously as Noir began pawing at her feet. Lucy understood that he wanted to be lifted up?

She crouched down ready to lift him up only to pause as Noir pawed at her hands.

She opened her hand revealing her two gold keys, "What's wrong?" she asked.

Noir tapped at Cancer's key before looking up at her.

Lucy tilted her head, "This is Cancer's key," she quietly informed.

Noir's tail twitched before he once again tapped Cancer's key before looking up at her, this time tilting his head to the side as if copying her.

Lucy's eyes widened realizing what Noir was trying to say.

_'What is this?'_

"These two keys are Celestial Spirit Gate Keys, they're magical items. Magical Items are objects with Magical properties, so they have magic stored in them, amazing right?"

Lucy then gazed at her two keys, an excited look on her face.

"Celestial Spirit Gate Keys are Magical keys that can be used to summon Celestial Spirits, beings from another dimension that can be used to fight their contractor's opponents, to do chores or just to hang around with."

"There are two different types of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys: the Silver Keys and the Gold Keys. The Silver Keys are common keys that can be bought from stores while the Gold Keys are very rare keys that can be used to summon the Zodiac Spirits."

"I currently only have two gold keys that I received from my mother, Aquarius the water bearer and Cancer the giant crab. My dream is to one day gather all twelve gold keys!" Lucy informed with an ambitious look.

"But first, I have to join a guild..." Lucy's shoulders slumped as she let out a sigh.

"Meow?" Spiky meowed joining in as he too tilted his head to the side.

"In general, guilds are formed for individuals to take Jobs and earn Jewels, and also for them to train and grow see, if I don't join a guild I can't he considered a full-fledged mage."

Lucy seemed to have a depressed aura around her as she gave another sigh, "This is why I want to get out of here, I want to join a guild..."

She blinked in surprise when Fluffy licked her fingers.

"Fluffy..." she mumbled in surprise.

Fluffy looked up at her, "Meow."

Even though Lucy couldn't understand him, she had a feeling he was trying to comfort her.

She smiled slightly and rubbed his chin, "Thanks."

"One day I'll get there, I'll be a full-fledged mage and I'll join Fairy Tail." she firmly said.

_**.o0o.o0o.**_

_**Chapter End**_

_**.o0o.o0o.**_

_**Author's Note: **Heyo~! How y'all enjoying the story?_

**_Edit date: 27/2/2017_**


	2. II

_"Power is not the only connection you can have. This world is filled with much warmer things." -Minerva_

* * *

Obito purred in delight as Lucy rubbed the sensitive spot behind his ear.

Perhaps he was getting a bit too used to being a feline? Oh well, it didn't matter seeing as he could just play it off for acting while Shisui and Itachi sneaked off to explore the mansion.

Obito didn't really see the appeal of doing so seeing as Lucy had told them that she'd be running away soon to follow her dreams.

The redeemed Uchiha hoped that the blonde would join that Fairy Tail guild she's always talking about. If not, then Obito will have a building full of people to use to see if his Sharingan still works properly.

Honestly Obito knew he was getting too attached to the blonde, but it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter.

Lucy reminded him of Rin, her kind brown eyes were like a picture copy of Rin's. And even though her personality differed from Rin's, Obito could still notice the similar shades in their personalities.

Sometimes it hurts so much for him to look into Lucy's brown eyes, because it made him think of what could have happened if Rin was with him.

Would he have accomplished his original goal? Who knows...

But it was all in the past.

Right now he considered Lucy his second chance. He failed Rin, but he won't fail Lucy. Not if he could help it anyways.

"Where are the other two?" Lucy asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

He had to resist the urge to give the girl a very feline like smile as she began searching in her spacious room. And he was sure that even though the other two wouldn't admit it they both held a soft spot for Lucy.

Because even though they were pacifists Obito knew those two wasn't above using their Sharingan on a stranger to gain information.

Neither have even seemed to play with the idea yet, but if they ever do Obito will give them hell to pay.

He's always wanted to see if he could beat Itachi in a fair fight after all.

"Run!" his sharp ears picked up Shisui yelling.

He tilted his head to the side in confusion hearing loud footsteps and splashes.

"Oh no..." Lucy muttered.

As if on cue three gentle knocks resounded.

Gulping Lucy walked over to her door and opened it with a look filled with dread.

"Yes?" She asked.

One of the younger staff held up two black cats by their necks, "Please control these heathens Lucy-sama," she politely said handing Lucy the two.

Obito couldn't help but crack up at the sight of the two drenched cats, they looked like they had just shamed their whole family, their look conveying the fact that they were rethinking how they ever became ninjas.

_'They lost against a maid!' _The Uchiha hysterically thought, rolling over in Lucy's bed.

He felt himself bump into something hard.

Pausing and ignoring the apologizing Lucy he turned to look at an open blue suitcase filled with clothes.

_'So you're running away soon Lucy...'_

**.o0o.o0o.**

Lucy sat in the back of a carriage, her eyes hungrily eating the all too new scenery. It's been forever since she's actually been outside. And it didn't take her long to decide that she loved it.

"_Lucy seems happy._" She heard Fluffy meow cheerfully.

"_Well, she did say she wanted to see the outside._" Spiky's meow soon followed.

Lucy expected Noir's meow to follow, only to be surprised as Noir merely jumped onto her left shoulder looking at the scenery intently. Lucy smiled and returned to her scenery watching, knowing it won't be long until she reached a town.

Out of all her kittens she was sure that the one whose personality strongly resembles her own would be Noir.

Noir was the type to observe before taking any actions, unless provoked.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lucy asked, reaching her hand out to pat her reserved kitten.

She was proud to note that he didn't tense at her touch anymore, that was progress right?

"_Hn_" Noir meowed and Lucy took it as an agreement.

Soon enough the other two kittens joined them. Spiky taking a place on her right shoulder and Fluffy laying comfortably on the top of her head, curling up into himself for a nap.

This was a quiet moment of peace that they all could get used to.

Just watching the scenery.

The chauffeur chuckled in amusement once they were all fast asleep, it wasn't everyday that he met such a lively lady after all. He mentally reminded himself to warn her not to trust others so easily, after all the lady seemed quite naive to how the world works.

_**.o0o.o0o.**_

Lucy yawned as she walked through the crowded streets of Freesia Town, a small town located in the southern region of Magnolia. The place where she was going to meet lady Yui, an old friend of her Celestial Spirit Magic teacher Bello-san.

Though she wouldn't deny that she was a bit lost.

The only thing she had to guide her was an old map of Freesia Town, which clearly didn't help once you take into account that some buildings were replaced and more have been added over time.

"_Where are we going?_" She heard Fluffy meow.

"_To lady Yui's place._" Noir meowed in response.

"_Lady Yui?_" Fluffy meowed.

"_Apparently someone who knows someone Lucy knows._" Spiky meowed out of nowhere.

It's at these times that Lucy wished she could understand her feline friends. Having nothing better to do Lucy decided to give talking to her cats a try. "Meow, meow." She meowed, trying her best to imitate the noise they made.

She looked at Fluffy who looked confused.

"_..what the hell is she trying to do?_" She heard Fluffly flatly meow.

"_Perhaps she was trying to communicate with us?_" Noir's meow sounded even flatter.

Lucy's shoulders sagged, she felt like she's offended her kittens somehow. That, and she felt bonkers for even thinking that her kittens would understand her gibberish mockery of their sophisticated language. She hoped they can find it in their little hearts to forgive her for her foolishness.

And then she noted that perhaps she needs to go see someone.

Her thoughts couldn't be what sane humans think.

_**.o0o.o0o.**_

It wasn't long after that, that Lucy managed to locate an old worn out house thanks to directions offered to her by a kind young lad.

Although for some reason he seemed pretty much in a hurry and wouldn't look her in the eyes. Perhaps he was shy? And for some other reason Fluffy wouldn't stop hissing at the poor lad. That only seemed to scare the lad more and more for some reason.

Perhaps he was scared of cats?

Then Lucy snorted, because that thought was ridiculous.

(The truth was that the lad was scared of a pair of red eyes.)

Lucy smoothed out her dull pink sundress before gently knocking on the door.

Once.

There was no response.

Twice.

Nothing.

Lucy frowned, perhaps lady Yui wasn't home?

And then she heard the sound of glass shattering, hissing and loud footsteps.

"Stop touching my money Jewels!" She heard a scratchy voice yell.

"_Shut up old hag._" Followed by the meowing of a cat.

"_Oi Kakuzu, stop pissing off the crazy old hag before she throws us in the basement again._" And another cat.

"Lady Yui must be fond of cats then." Lucy concluded to herself aloud.

"_Well, this is going to be interesting. I mean it's the first time we're going to talk to actual cats._" She heard Spiky meow.

"_Shisui, they are not actual cats._" Noir smoothly meowed.

"_What do you mean Itachi?_" Fluffly meowed curling up more into her blonde locks.

For some reason Lucy couldn't help but feel as if Fluffy was a bit scared.

"_I know these people._" Noir meowed.

Lucy pats Fluffy's head, "It's gonna be alright." she tried to assure.

How does one even comfort a cat? Perhaps she really needed a doctor.

_'No, no, no. This is bad. I can easily fool that simple-minded Hidan. But what about Kakuzu?' _Obito thought to himself feeling a sense of dread pool up in his stomach.

_'To think I'd have to meet my associates again just when I have begun enjoying my time with Lucy-san, Shisui, and Obito.' _Itachi solemnly thought to himself.

_'Friends of Itachi? This is going to be interesting!' _Shisui excitedly thought, not quite realizing who exactly these friends really were.

Steeling herself Lucy once again knocked on the door.

"Just a moment!"

When the door opened, Lucy was greeted by the sight of an aging lady, with long gray hair and dulled brown eyes. What's more eye catching were the scratches adoring her face and...was that a ball of fur on her head?

Lucy blinked away the confusion in order to give the lady a polite smile. "Hello. You must be lady Yui."

"I haven't been called a lady in quite some time. What business do you have here young lady?" Yui asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Bello-san's apprentice, and he sent me here in hopes of me managing to convince you into-"

"_The door's open, we're free!_"

"_Wait, you idiot!_"

Lady Yui didn't even blink, but now she had two cats in her firm grip.

"-passing on your keys to me." Lucy finished before her eyes widened in surprise at the sudden appearance of the two cats.

She took in the cats' appearances. After all both contrasted each other greatly.

One seemed to have grey fur and violet eyes, giving off an aura of royalty.

The other had tanned fur and unusual eyes : green irides, no pupils and red scelerae. And then there was those stitches littering its body, the one most eye catching being the one near his mouth that seemed to have only been recently removed.

And while she was observing the cats, lady Yui had been taking in her appearance.

"Come inside." Yui ordered stepping to the side.

Lucy obediently did so and followed Yui to the living room.

"You can put those fury pests down."

"They're not pests." Lucy quietly protested placing down her three beloved pets.

"Now sit, we shall discuss this over tea."

_**.o0o.o0o.**_

Itachi saw Obito jump towards Lucy's lap, feigning typical cat behavior to avoid Hidan and Kakuzu.

He didn't really blame the suspicious boy.

"Kakuzu. Hidan." He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Who the fuck are you? And how do you know our fucking names?" Hidan asked.

Kakuzu sighed, as if silently asking why he was cursed to have Hidan as a partner.

"He's Itachi," Kakuzu answered.

"Hn."

"So we weren't the only ones sent to this weird magic world?" Hidan questioned, surprisingly not swearing, "Fuck." Spoke too soon.

"Wait, you two know more about this world?" Shisui asked joining in the conversation.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Itachi saw Obito's ears perk up. Apparently Obito had a habit of eavesdropping.

While Kakuzu explained the basics of where magic came from, and how the world around them worked, Lucy was having an idle discussion with Lady Yui.

"Your age?"

"Sixteen."

"When did you make your first contract?"

"Six years ago."

"Notable age, with whom did you make it?"

"Aquarius, the water bearer."

"Impressive, Aquarius-san is usually picky about her owners..."

"I don't own her, she's my friend." Lucy firmly said.

"Meow." Fluffy nodded in agreement.

"How long can you keep Aquarius out?"

"Ten minutes?"

"Train harder. Meditation, building up the bond you share, and experience are key factors in keeping your spirits out longer." Lady Yui lectured ignoring how the cats had joined the conversation.

Hidan and Kakuzu sat on the sofa near Lady Yui, while Itachi and Shisui joined Obito on Lucy's lap.

"Thank you."

"What's your goal?"

"My goal?"

"What do you wish to accomplish as a Celestial Spirit mage?"

Lucy took in a deep breath, steeling herself for what she was going to say. "This sounds crazy, but I want to gather all Zodiac keys." A brilliant smile accompanied her words, causing her kittens to smile as well, though Itachi's smile was barely noticeable.

In the original timeline, Lucy had lacked ambition. But due to her pets being good listeners, she wasn't afraid of proclaiming her dreams and wishes.

Lady Yui's lips quirked up into a pleased smile. "You are indeed Layla's daughter."

The three Uchiha turned cats looked between Lucy and Lady Yui.

Who was Layla?

"You knew my mother?" Lucy blurted in surprise.

Lady Yui nodded. "She was an amazing Mage. Not only that, but she managed to do something that only one Celestial Spirit Mage before her could do. She opened the gate."

"The gate?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"You're a Heartfilia, and you do not know about the gate?"

"I..."

"It doesn't matter. Ask Lynus."

"Lynus?"

Lady Yui stood up without saying anything, and walked away.

"Fucking old hag..." Hidan grumbled in irritation at the sudden shift of weight on the sofa.

"What's so special about Lucy being an Heartfilia?" Shisui wondered.

"Is Lady Yui always like that?" Lucy asked looking at Hidan and Kakuzu.

The two flatly looked at her.

"This blonde bimbo-"

"Do. Not. Call. Lucy. A. Bimbo." Shisui and Obito ordered slowly.

"It is rude." Itachi said in agreement.

"-is either fucking crazy or fucking smart." Hidan finished.

"What?" Obito asked.

"Only crazy people talk to fucking animals." Hidan explained.

"Here," Lady Yui said as she placed a piece of paper on the table and took a seat, "The address is written there, it'll take two weeks to travel there by foot."

"Oh, thank you?" Lucy mumbled taking the piece of paper and stuffing it in her pocket.

"You have big breasts-"

Lucy flushed at the casual way Lady Yui said it while Hidan laughed in agreement.

Both Obito and Shisui got a bit flustered, both knowing it was true.

"-so Taurus will like you. And seeing as you're not picky about gold keys nor silver keys, you can have Lyra too."

The older Mage presented Lucy with both a gold key and a silver key.

"I was just going to give you these two, but to be honest, I have a feeling you might be able to surpass the greatest Celestial Spirit Mage, Anna Heartfilia."

Lucy's eyes widened. She didn't know who the woman was, but she was definitely curious.

"Heartfillia this, Heartfillia that, you'd think they were the fucking equal to the Uchiha clan in this world." Hidan complained.

"This is the little vixen, Vulpecula. My partner considering her magic compliments my secondary specialty."

Lucy looked awed as Lady Yui presented her with the key, "I couldn't-"

"I'm retiring."

"Eh?!"

Lady Yui cracked a smile, "I think I'm going to leave being a Mage to the young generation. Don't let me down Lucy-san."

"I...this has been an honor for me!" Lucy declared, wiping away the tears that had gathered in her eyes.

Lady Yui didn't say anything.

"I cannot thank you enough."

"Do me a favor."

"Anything." Lucy determinedly said.

"Get rid of these two pests for me." Lady Yui said motioning to the two cats.

**_.o0o.o0o._**

**_Chapter End._**

**_.o0o.o0o._**

**_Author's Note: _**_Well, that was that!_

**_Edit date: 27/2/2017_**


End file.
